The goal of this project is to develop a benchscale study of the reductive dehalogenation of chlorinated aromatics by polluted local sediments in the presence of co-metabolic substrates. The hypothesis to be tested in this study is that co-metabolic carbon substrates will enhance the anaerobic Biodegradation of chlorinated phenols (CP) and chloroanisoles (CA) in a consortium of mixed organisms. In anaerobic environments biodegradation of chlorophenols occurs by reductive dehalogenation whereby the chlorine atom in the ring is exchanged for a hydrogen. This activity is accomplished through the action of several organisms referred to as a consortium. Sediment samples will be collected from locally contaminated sites in Shiloh City and RTP, NC. Shiloh City is a small minority community in North Carolina with a high incidence of cancer from dichlorophenol (DCP) contamination of ground water. This study is significant because a successful development of consortiu of microorganisms that can degrade this toxic site can lead to a successful clean-up of these sites and reduction in incidence of cancers in this small minority community. Samples will be amended to degraded 2, 4- dichlorophenol and dichloroanisole. Analytical methods of gas chromatography and high performance liquid chromatography will be used to monitor the rate of degradation of chlorinated aromatics.